Telvanen
Telvanen is a wizard who inhabits an isolated valley in central Eriabourne. Although he is relatively unknown in the public eye, he is widely respected by those few who know him. History and Personality Telvanen's past is somewhat mysterious, though he claims to have been born in the Grey Marches and to have studied under the tutelage of Mistress Elsa of the High Circle of Magi in Calenhad. However, after earning his ceremonial staff, Telvanen declined the offer to stay and work in the city. Instead, he became an adventurer, travelling to numerous Profane ruins and ancient Andrean cities in order to find treasures, texts or answers to the remaining questions of their civilisations. Along with two other mages, Telvanen unearthed the ancient ruin of Ohmr Fane, but after one of his companions was immediately killed by an arcane deathtrap, Telvanen and his companion decided against probing the ruin further, instead informing the High Circle of its existence, though they have done little with the information. Telvanen's next move seems to have involved an argument with the wizard Pharion Delcano of Castaport, which led to an arcane brawl in the streets of that port, leading to widespread destruction and Delcano's sudden teleportation from the city. After agreeing not to involve a prison sentence for Telvanen, King Valdemar requested that Telvanen leave the Marches. Embittered, Telvanen agreed, and travelled South. He reappeared in Eriabourne some years later, with a home in an isolated valley and a loyal bodyguard calling himself Lucky Lares. He no longer routinely adventures, instead using Lares as his right hand and taking care of issues that he considers to be of grave concern. In manner, Telvanen is reserved and usually distant, claiming to appreciate discretion in others. He is not without concern for the inhabitants of Eriabourne, but generally does not involve himself without cause. Skills and Powers Although no party members have seen Telvanen fight, he has earned a great deal of wealth and resources and so presumably has great arcane power. In addition, the warrior Lares serves Telvanen with devotion as both a bodyguard and as a problem solver. Furthermore, Telvanen's cooking is delicious, though where he learned this talent is unclear. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard of the wizard Telvanen through his servant Lares while attempting to track down the Boneblade, a cursed dagger, in the city of Brenna. Telvanen offered to take the dagger from the party to take care of it, in addition to offering them a large gold reward, which they accepted. He was further impressed when they managed to spare the life of Mick the bouncer, the dagger's former bearer. Telvanen later contacted the Bloodsworn at Widow's Watch, explaining that Lucky Lares had drunkenly joined the Blood Pits at Kathrak and had been charmed by Kamatu into remaining. Prior to sending the Bloodsworn to rescue Lares, Telvanen sent a personal letter to Hobbes, threatening grave consequences if Lares was not returned - however, since the Bloodsworn successfully returned Lares, this was not tested. Since then, the Bloodsworn requested Telvanen's aid in restoring Azuk and Vardis Vaden from stone, as they had been petrified by a medusa on the isle of Shendric. He sold them some scrolls for a cheap price, as further payment for the return of his bodyguard. Category:Magi